Things I don't want to know
by Tohka-Shiro12
Summary: Aki transfers to a new school and on her very first day, dashes into the unexpected. She befriends a classmate who tells her about an abandoned 3rd building in which, supposedly, a student was killed. Aki becomes curious of the rumored haunted building, and after seeing a silhouette through the window, decides to check it. There she meets a mysterious girl...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It all began when I transfered into a new high school. Aki. 16 years old. Transferring in the middle of the semester. I wanted to bury myself in the ground from all of the stares I was getting. It seemed that my class had an uneven number of students, there were much more girls than boys. And I was already overwhelmed with all of that chatter "She's so cute!" "Ah, I wish I had such silky brown hair~~".

"It's a pleasure to meet you..." I said the usual words "I hope we'll get along".

As i slowly bowed down, I swear, within that glimpse, i think I saw their true devilish smiles.

"Alright, class dissmised" said the teacher with a blank look on her face, as the chatting got even louder.

-Say, Aki-chan, is it true that you came from Tokyo?

-Oh, oh, that's so cool! Can we change email adresses?

-Me too, me too!

I was surrounded by various classmates, mostly girls of brown and black hair. Only one of them was exceptional and had dyed her hair purple. I later learned that she was one of the most popular girls, Nanami Asumiko. She was the one to offer to change email adresses. It seems I was assigned to sit next to her.

She flashed a quick apologetic smile as her blue eyes shone.

-Soo sorry, Aki-chan! We don't get many transfer students at this time of the year, so it's only natural that they get excited. Hey, cut it out you guys, can't you see you're bothering her? Say, Aki-chan let's go on that tour around the school that the teacher proposed! It's important to know your surroundings after all! Let's go~- she smiled as she gripped my hand and led me out of the classroom.

-This school seems awfully spacious,- I noted as Nanami showed me around the first building.

-Yep, yep, it's pretty big! 3 buildings in total! This one's the first one, the second one is to the left of this one, further ahead there's the garden, you can walk around there during spring. Further away...

-What's there?- I asked while she just bit her lip.

-The other building, the 3rd building. Y'now, Aki-chan, scary rumors flow that that place is haunted and a student was even killed inside. You mustn't go there, the principal says that place is old and abandoned. Oh, right, the cafeteria is right around the corner! The library is in the 2nd building! Err... What's more to show...?

While Nanami pondered on what to show next, I carefully stared at the dark walls of the corridor and the dusty windows. The weather was horrible. Rain was pouring and dark gray clouds overcame the sky. I stole a glance at the abandoned 3rd building. Was... Was it my imagination just now?

I blinked slowly as I walked up to the window.

-What's wrong, Aki-chan?- Nanami touched my shoulder as she asked in a worried tone.

I though that just now, I saw a person in that abandoned building.

-i didn't sleep well tonight,I just thought I saw something stupid that wasn't there,- I tried laughing it off.

-Are you sure it wasn't there? -Nanami's voice was crystal clear as she shifted her gaze towards the 3rd building.

-Eh...?- I muttered.- What do you mean by that, Nanami-san?

She shook her head, then playfully punched me in the arm.

-Aw geez, Aki-chan, didn't I tell you to call me -chan already? Oh crap, class's about to start, let's go~- she again pulled me by the hand. She was a weird person but seemed rather nice. Although her pulling was rather forceful.

What I didn't see that someone was watching me from the shadows. The shadows inside the 3rd building.

I had forgotten my umbrella that day.

-Eh? You forgot something?- Nanami-san tilted her head as I bowed down slightly.

-Yeah, sorry about that. Go on ahead, Nanami-san, I'll still need to fix some paperwork with the teacher, so...

-Ah, I get it, I get it, don't worry about a thing!- she grinned.- just add the -chan and we'll be all good~

-A-alright,- i blushed slightly.- Nanami... -chan.

-Yahoo~ bye-bye, Aki-chan~!- I waved my hand slightly, as I watched Nanami and her pink umbrella disappear into the crowd. I went inside and opened up my shoe locker, changed my shoes and slowly stepped outside. If I have to wait around for the rain to stop, I might as well check the 3rd building, abandoned or not.

That mysterious figure I saw today, Nanami's weird behavior... Curiosity killed the cat.

I dashed towards it without a single though. Truly an idiot I was. What would I do if it really was haunted or what if there was nothing and no one there?

I huffed slightly as I slowly opened the old wooden door.

It creaked as if trying to scare me off. I slowly looked around: it was an even more old and dirty version of the 1st building. This one in comparison was a complete mess, the floor tiles had holes, doors were broken, and every single step of the stairs squealed. I watched the light flicker around as I ascended to 2nd floor.

Class 2-B.

It was an old classroom, with the name the same as mine. Is it really a coincidence...?

I slowly pushed the broken door. It was the same classroom that I saw that figure in... Or was it really my imagination?

I finally stopped, but this time from astonishment.

A girl my age was standing before me. Her silver blonde hair was flowing past her waist and her golden eyes shone as she stared at me briefly with a blank bored expression, before asking:

-Did you come here to look for ghosts? Or by any chance...-

I gulped down as she stared straight into my eyes. It was so silent , that I could hear the clock on the side tick loudly. I felt my own heart beating rapidly in fear.

-...To tell me more things I don't want to know?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-...Things you don't want to know?- I couldn't help but ask as the blonde haired girl continued to stare.

-Ah. Ara?- she blinked with a surprised expression all of the sudden.- You don't seem to know...

\- Know what?- I asked sharply.- I just wanted to check the rumors of a Ghost building since my friend was acting weird...

She stared at me for some time as I fidgeted slightly from her powerful gaze.

-Ah,- she suddenly said.- Sorry. I didn't realize I was staring... Say, your friend... In what way was she acting weird?

-Eh? Oh, at a break when looking through a window, i thought I saw a figure, i tried playing it off as if I imagined things but Nanami looked at me in a dangerous way, I mean, as if she knew what I was talking about... The one I saw, it was you, wasn't It?

-I believe that is correct,- the girl shrugged, this time with a more interested expression.

-oh, right, my name is Aki, it's a pleasure to meet you.- I bowed my head slightly.

-Mayu. My name is Mayu,- the girl nodded in a slightly wary manner.

\- Are you an upperclassman? I thought this building was rumored to be haunted, so people wouldn't come here, so, not to be rude, senpai, but what are you doing here? - I blurted out without thinking.

-Jeesh, Aki-san.- Mayu sighed as she sat down at one of the tables.- you're awfully nosy aren't you? I think I'm older than you, I'm not sure though. To the second question- isn't it obvious? First of all, it's raining so all of the students go home, to avoid those who are still at school, I was seeking some peace and quiet here. Yet, here you are...

-Oh, ah, sorry to bother you...- I averted my gaze awkwardly. It wasn't an easy task to keep eye contact with Mayu-senpai due to her powerful gaze.

-You're not bothering me. Well, at least for now, as long as you're not asking things or telling me things I don't want to know.

-About that... What are those things? I, uh, I'm asking to avoid them in the future!- I waved my hands frantically when she raised her eyebrow at me.

\- I guess it's of best to tell you... It's gossip and things like that. I have no interest in hearing other people's secrets. I'm sure you're not the kind of person to tell them though. Seriously, would you mind sitting down or are you planning on standing untill the rain stops?- she seemed to have a sharp tongue.

I carefully sat down at the table next to hers. Her hair was swaying down her waist, in contrast with the regular uniform of our school (black with a red ribbon). She also was wearing her skirt unusually long though...

-Ah, senpai, if you don't mind me calling you like that... What book are you reading?- i pointed to the book in her hands, it had a black cover and not a single word was written on it.

-I suppose I don't mind. I forgot. I forgot the name, the cover tore and I lost it somewhere, I put a new one but I forgot the name.

-Oh, that's a shame. What is it about then?

\- A girl who couldn't stand being bullied at her school and one day, committed suicide. Or so i think she did. The book is missing the last pages. I don't know what happens in the end. I tried asking around in the library, but they say they know nothing of this mystery, and that there are only so few copies of this book, so it's nearly impossible to find.

-A book without an ending that is nearly impossible to find?- I swayed my legs lightly.- That sounds like a real interesting mystery, so you know, Mayu-senpai, I'll look into it for you!

-Eh?-she looked at me in surprise.- I appreciate the help, but why waste your time for a stupid thing like this?

-It doesn't sound stupid to me. In fact, it sounds like a really interesting thing to try to unravel! I, um... It sounds stupid, but I was actually hoping for a mystery like this to happen in my brand new high school life... So I don't want to miss out on an opportunity like this!

-I guess it's okay for you to help if you want...- she sighed lightly.- could you check out around the school? Maybe the pages are hidden somewhere? I, um, I'm sorry but,- she seemed somewhat awkward and uneasy.- due to certain circumstances... I can't do it myself...

-It's okay senpai, I understand that an upperclassman like you must be too busy. Alright, I'll come back whenever I'll find any clues! Err... I hope you'll be visit here to read again?

She nodded as she stood up.

-Don't worry, Aki-san, I'll be at this place. Right in this classroom, if you don't mind. Ah,- she moved the curtain.- it seems the rain is coming to a stop.

-Y-yes, so it seems. Ah, oh, I've got to go! Um, senpai, see you tomorrow, if you don't mind?-I bowed my head slightly.

For the first time, she showed me a small glimpse of her smile.

\- See you tomorrow.- she nodded, seemingly to herself, as she opened her book.

I carefully closed the door and stepped outside. The fresh smell of grass was still in the air. I bus arrived a little bit late,but I still managed to get home early.

A weird senpai, a weird environment, weird classmates, and on top of it a weird book. I wrote those four points in my notebook. I suppose it seemed a bit weird, that I haven't seen her at school this whole day... I wonder who could've hidden the pages of the book she was reading? Maybe it was done on purpose by a mischievous student?

Or maybe someone was trying to hide something?

A thing they don't want anyone else to know?


End file.
